


Habitual Music

by SimpleLoon



Series: Gladnis Headcanons [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Nyx Ulric Being an Idiot, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Singing, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: “You were humming just there?”Ignis froze for a moment, and then continued stirring the soup. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”~After moving in with Gladio, Ignis learns first-hand that some habits can't be kept secret.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763689
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I told myself I was gonna make these mini-fics. But here I am, 2nd fic in, and I'm already breaking my rules, making this one a two-parter XD
> 
> Anyway, here's the second headcanon (created by Raven @lunarts97): Iggy tends to hum or sing when cooking but doesn't like to sing in front of others. Gladio caught him a few times and teases him about it.

After moving in with Gladio, Ignis became sure of 3 things.

  1. Gladio consumed far more Cup Noodles than Ignis had initially theorized.
  2. No matter how much they loved and enjoyed each other, setting rules and making compromises were mandatory.
  3. Learning new information was a constant, both about Gladio… and himself.



Living alone for so long, there were some habits Ignis had developed without even realizing. Some unconscious routines ingrained within him. One such habit became very clear to Ignis one early afternoon, thanks to 5 words from Gladio.

“You were humming just there?”

Ignis froze for a moment, and then continued stirring the soup. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“No, no, I definitely heard humming.”

Ignis heard the scrapping of a chair and then heavy footsteps coming closer. They halted, and Ignis felt Gladio’s warm presence behind him.

“Was that the Chocobo Theme?”

Ignis leaned closer to the pot of soup, trying to ignore the rushing heat to his cheeks. “Soup’s almost ready, you should sit back down.”

“No, come on, hum it for me again.” Gladio encircled his arms around Ignis’s waist from behind. “I never hear you sing.”

Ignis clicked his tongue. “I don’t sing.”

“Just a little? _‘I want to ride my chocobo all day!’_ ”

Ignis flipped his head to glare at his partner. “Gladio!”

Unfortunately, the glare had no effect on Gladio, who just chuckled and kissed Ignis’s cheek. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“I am not!” Ignis grumbled and turned back to his cooking. “And if you want to have lunch today, I advise you sit down now!”

“All right, all right.” Gladio released Ignis but otherwise didn’t move. Just before Ignis could issue another warning, Ignis felt Gladio’s lips brush against his ear. “You little, grumpy chocobo.” Giving Ignis’s behind a soft slap (earning a slight gasp from Ignis), Gladio walked back to his seat. “ _I want to ride my chocobo all day!"_

Ignis furiously stirred the soup. He was _definitely_ hiding all the Cup Noodles for a week.

~

Ignis tried to be more aware after that. Whenever he cooked, he reminded himself of Gladio’s proximity and forced himself to remain silent. And for a while, it seemed to be working.

Except one afternoon when Gladio was napping in their bedroom, and Ignis was making cupcakes for Talcott’s upcoming birthday. The batch had finished baking, and Ignis was icing them. Something about the captivating scent of red velvet and the repeated satisfaction of each icing swirl relaxed Ignis. With his guard already lowered due to the absence of his partner, Ignis hadn’t even noticed that he was humming once again. Until…

“THERE! I heard you!”

Ignis fumbled the piper but regained his hold and whipped around. There was Gladio, at the entrance of the kitchen area, grinning like a Cheshire cat and pointing his finger right at Ignis.

Ignis glanced to his boyfriend’s tousled hair. “You should get a hairbrush.”

“Hey, hey, don’t you change the subject!” Gladio shook his finger, then brought it up to his chin. “Now what were you humming this time? Sounded familiar…”

Ignis gritted his teeth. “Gladio…”

Gladio’s eyes widened, and he snapped his fingers. “real Emotion! Really, babe!? I didn’t know you were into pop!”

The Advisor felt the prickling of heat at his cheeks. “Gladio, can’t you see that I’m busy?”

“Ah, come on, babe! You don’t need to be embarrassed! It’s a really catchy song!”

Gladio approached Ignis with his arms outstretched. Ignis raised up the piper just as he came within arm’s reach. “That’s enough!”

“Or what? You gonna ice me to death?” Gladio laughed. “ _And oh, I know, the world of real icing has surrounded me, I won’t give into it!_ ”

Ignis huffed and turned around. “If you wish to partake in these cupcakes on the eve of Talcott’s party, I advise that you leave me to finish!”

Ignis heard Gladio sigh. “Come on, Iggy! Is it that hard to admit?”

“I won’t say it twice!”

After a few moments, Ignis finally heard Gladio walk away and towards the cabinets, singing softly.

“ _What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I-_ Babe? Where are the Cup Noodles!?”

Ignis smirked.

~

A few weeks later, Ignis was alone in the apartment, making dinner. Gladio had night training, but Ignis had promised that he would have dinner ready by the time he came home.

As he chopped the carrots, Ignis became aware of just how empty and silent their apartment was. He couldn’t help but feel a little lonely, missing Gladio’s presence. Ignis let out a breath as he gathered up the cut carrots and arranged them on the baking tray, surrounding the meat. He took a moment to glance out of the window, noting the soft glow of the moon.

Unable to bare the stillness any longer, Ignis opened his mouth and began to sing.

_“Midnight, not a sound on the pavement._

_Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone._

_In the lamp light the withered leaves collect at my feet,_

_And the wind, begins to moan.”_

He reached to take some spices from the rack and continued the song while spicing up the food.

_“Memory, all alone in the moonlight._

_I can dream of the old days, life was beautiful then._

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was._

_Let the memory live again.”_

After opening the oven, Ignis took the baking tray to put inside, still singing.

_“Every street lamp seems to beat, a fatalistic warning._

_Someone mutters and a street lamp gutters, and soon it will be morning.”_

Setting the timer, Ignis leaned his lower back against the counter. He closed his eyes, fighting off an odd stinging behind them, and sang the next verse.

_“Daylight, I must wait for the sun rise,_

_I must think of a new life, and I mustn’t give in._

_When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too,_

_And a new day…”_

**_“WILL BEGIN!”_ **

Ignis’s eyes burst open, pupils dilating. There, once again, was Gladio at the entrance, beaming widely and practically vibrating.

Ignis couldn’t move or form a coherent thought. He could only gape and stare at Gladio in absolute horror and shock. So Gladio made the first move. He rushed forward, grabbing Ignis around the hips and lifting him up.

“That was amazing, Iggy!” Gladio exclaimed, shaking Ignis from side to side. “I never knew you could sing like that!”

Ignis finally found the ability to move and grasped the tops of Gladio’s shoulders. “Put me down! I don’t appreciate this swinging!”

Gladio complied but kept his arms tight around Ignis, that wide, stupid grin still plastered on his face.

Ignis crossed his arms. “I _thought_ you had training for another hour.”

“Finished early, babe! Was gonna message you but thought you might be making music again, so I’ve been hiding in the bedroom. Guess I was right!” Gladio wriggled his eyebrows a few times, laughing.

Ignis scowled but then realized something. “Wait, you snuck in through the bedroom? We live on the 4th floor! How did you-“

“I used a grappling hook!”

“…since when do you have-“

“I borrowed it from Nyx! But we’re getting off-topic here!” Gladio squeezed Ignis tighter, burying his face into Ignis’s shoulder. “That was so good, Iggy! You should sing more!”

Ignis exhaled, feeling both annoyed and comforted at Gladio’s strong grip. “…it’s not something I’d like to advertise publicly.”

“Aw, is someone shy?” Gladio asked teasingly, raising his head to look at Ignis.

“I am _not_ being shy!” Ignis stated, narrowing his eyes as Gladio raised an eyebrow. “It’s just…” Ignis averted his eyes, “something I prefer… just for me.”

They stood in silence for a moment, Ignis still averting but aware of Gladio’s eyes on him. Unable to take it any longer, Ignis snapped his eyes back to Gladio. “What?”

Gladio sighed, leaning down to touch his forehead to Ignis’s. His eyes held such adoration. “I’m still learning new things about you. And I love it.”

Ignis let out a dry laugh and encircled his arms around Gladio’s neck. “You’ve been reading one too many corny romance novels.”

Gladio kissed his forehead. “You like it.”

“…perhaps.”

The two stood for a moment longer, lost in each other’s gaze and arms.

Finally, Ignis cleared his throat. “It will be about an hour before the roast is ready. Perhaps we should relocate?”

“Can’t you sing again?” Gladio asked, shifting the weight between his feet, swaying himself and Ignis a bit.

“Gladio, I-“

“I know you said it’s just for you, but can’t you make an exception, just for me?”

Ignis paused, taking in Gladio’s pleading eyes and voice. Then, he followed Gladio’s swaying. “…very well. But no more grappling hooks.”

Gladio chuckled and pecked Ignis’s lips. “I can make that compromise.”


	2. Expection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio go to a karaoke party. Ignis says that he is _not_ singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Almost 9 months later, here's chapter 2! This has... expanded from the original headcanon. Also, first time featuring other characters besides Gladnis! Hope you enjoy!

“I am _not_ singing tonight.”

“Iggy, I heard you the first 20 times.”

“I’m serious!” Ignis crossed his arms. “I will not be singing.”

His Majesty had rented out a bar for the evening in order to host an appreciation party for members of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. It was a fairly big place and well-known for its disgustingly greasy cheesy fries and karaoke machine. Due to the latter, Ignis had been hesitant to go. However, he knew His Majesty and Noctis would be disappointed otherwise, so he gave in.

Now, Ignis and Gladio were walking to the bar, as it wasn’t too far from their apartment and so they could have the opportunity to drink. And drinking, eating, and conversing were the _only_ activities Ignis planned to do at the celebration.

Gladio shook his head. “Babe, would you calm down? I’m not gonna make ya sing.”

Ignis looked behind to stare at Gladio for a few more seconds before facing front again. “Good.”

His shoulders relaxed a bit, until he heard heavy footsteps race up behind him. A voice whispered in his ear, “Not even just one little song?”

“Gladio!” Ignis whipped around to glare at his partner. “If you even-“

Ignis was cut off by large hands cupping his face and lips pressing against his own. Ignis eased into the kiss, closing his eyes and inching closer to Gladio, placing his hands atop his firm chest.

When the kiss broke, Ignis was greeted by soft amber eyes gazing at him. Gladio’s forehead touched his own. “I’m just teasing, Iggy. Ya know I wouldn’t do that to you. Only for us, right?”

Ignis moved his arms up and around Gladio’s neck. “Only for us.”

Ignis felt the hands leave his face and move down, clutching him around the waist. The two spent a moment in their comfortable embrace, feeling so loved and-

“Oh Gods! Get a room, you two!”

In sync, Gladio and Ignis jumped apart and glared in the direction of the voice. “Shut up, Nyx!”

Nyx, some feet away in front of them, just pulled down his lower eyelid and ducked inside the building before him. 

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “That Ulric!”

Gladio placed an arm around Ignis’s shoulders. “Easy, babe. He’s just jealous that he’s never gonna have a love as deep and hot as ours.”

Ignis leaned into Gladio’s touch. “True.”

Still in the half-embrace, the two walked forward to the building Nyx had momentarily entered, which happened to be the aforementioned bar. After heading inside, they immediately went downstairs, where the private party was located. Noisy chatter and laughter filled their ears as they traveled down the steps, and they were greeted by Cor upon reaching the floor.

“Hello Marshal, enjoying yourself?” Gladio asked.

“Define ‘enjoying’,” Cor responded without missing a beat.

“Ah, Gladiolus! Ignis! You’ve finally arrived!”

Gladio and Ignis looked ahead to see His Majesty King Regis approach them with outstretched arms and a big glowing smile. However, as soon as he got within arm-length distance, the King suddenly dropped his arms and frowned.

“Ah, yes.” Regis squinted his eyes at the two. “My son’s most loyal retainers. Who decided that being with each other was more important than taking care of my son!”

Ignis gasped, looking stricken. “Your Majesty! You know that-“

“I know, I know, I’m just joshing!” Regis’s serious expression immediately transformed into one of glee. Hugging both men tightly, he exclaimed, “You know I think of you two as the best retainers my son could ever have! And I _love_ the fact that you’re dating! You are the most precious!”

As heat rushed to Ignis’s cheeks, his nose caught a whiff of a fruity smell. “Thank you, Your Majesty… But have you been…?”

“Shh!” Regis pulled back and winked. “I’ve had a few drinks, but don’t let Clarus know! He’d be forlorn if he knew I was tipsy before dinner even began!”

Ignis glanced behind Regis, seeing a Clarus with a completely unamused expression. He gave a tight smile. “We’ll be sure to keep him in the dark.”

“Excellent!” Regis gave hearty slaps to their shoulders. “Now, go join my son! Festivities are about to begin!”

Gladio and Ignis waved goodbye to Regis and went further into the area, stopping for a moment to greet Clarus.

“Having fun, Dad?” Gladio asked.

“Just you wait, it’ll be your turn one day…”

With that, Gladio and Ignis left Clarus, looking around the “Royal Guard”-filled room for their friends.

“Specs! Gladio! Over here!”

Noctis’s voice broke through the cacophony, and the two caught sight of Noctis and Prompto at a booth in the back corner. They made their way, weaving past tables and people, and took the seats across from their friends, Ignis sliding in first.

“Took you long enough.” Noctis grinned. “I wonder what kept you busy...” He wiggled his eyebrows a few times.

“Noctis…” Ignis gave a warning tone.

“Aw, you two look great!” Prompto interrupted, bringing up his camera. “Say cheese!”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Prompto, not now.”

“Oh, come on, Igster! Just one little photo?”

Gladio tapped Ignis’s hand twice. “Let’s indulge him, ya? For the party?”

Ignis considered, looking into Prompto’s pleading eyes. “All right. But just one photo.” _And only one photo._

Gladio rewrapped his arm around Ignis’s shoulder, making a peace sign with his hand. Ignis pressed into Gladio and smiled. The camera went off with a click.

“So cute!” Prompto exclaimed, checking the photo on review. “You _need_ to make it your profile pics!”

Ignis shook his head but brought out a small smile. “On what social media, Prompto?”

“May I have everyone’s attention, please?”

The sound of the microphoned voice quieted everyone down and brought their attention to the stage, where King Regis stood.

“Thank you all for coming to this special gathering!” Regis announced, raising his arm to gesture to the crowd. “I am so delighted to hold this in appreciation of you all, thanking everyone for their hard work. Yes, even you, Cor!” Regis stepped to the side, revealing the karaoke machine. “Now, as you all know, this bar has a karaoke machine! And I hope that _all_ of you can put it to good use! Only one rule: I get the first song! Which I will be singing right now!”

Regis started up the machine and =pointed to Noctis. “This one is for you, Noccy! This is your song!”

The music began, Regis brought the mic to his mouth, and he started to sing: “ _It’s a little bit funny, This feeling inside~”_

Noctis covered his face with his hand. “Ugh, how embarrassing…”

But Ignis could see a little smile grow on his face.

Prompto nudged Noctis’s arm with his elbow and glanced to Gladio and Ignis. “Come on! Let’s order some food and drinks! I’m starving!”

Ignis nodded, reaching for a menu, trying to put Regis’s words behind him: _And I hope that **all** of you can put it to good use!_

~

_“I will survive!”_ Crowe finished off her song, posing with her fist hitting up in the air. The whole room burst into cheers.

“Amazing!” Prompto jumped up and clapped wildly. He chanted, “Encore! Encore!”

“Never knew Crowe could sing like that!” Noctis commented.

Gladio gave a low whistle. “Yeah, definitely the most impressive singing I’ve heard in a while.”

Ignis felt an odd sting in his chest. He raised his eyebrows at Gladio. “The most impressive?”

“Well, yeah.” Gladio nodded. “Didn’t you think she was good?”

“I suppose but…” Ignis clicked his tongue a few times. “Surely, you’ve heard better?”

Gladio paused, then gave a lop-sided grin, bumping Ignis’s shoulder with his own. “Ya trying to say something?”

“I…” Ignis looked to his drink. “Nevermind.” He ran his thumb up-and-down the glass.

Prompto looked back and forth between the two. “Is something going on?”

Before it could be addressed further, loud footsteps brought the group’s attention to one Nyx Ulric, who was approaching the booth with a smirk.

“Well, if it isn’t the Chocobros!”

Ignis gave a discontented breath. “I thought I told you to stop calling us that,” he scolded.

“Listen, Ima need your help.” Nyx leaned forward, slamming his hands flat on the table. “I wanna sing with a partner. But the glaives are refusing to help me.”

“So where do we come in?” Gladio asked, rubbing Ignis’s back.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nyx held up his arms to the group. “I need one of you to sing with me.”

Ignis took hold of his drink and drank a long sip.

“So Chocobros, who’s it gonna be?”

Nyx looked at Prompto, who stammered incoherently and brought his camera up closer to his face.

Noctis snorted. “I would, but I value my ears. Standing next to you while singing? Yeah, that’s gonna do some permanent damage.”

Nyx dropped his smile and turned behind him, shouting, “Your Majesty! Your son’s being mean to me!”

“You probably deserved it!” called back Regis from the other side of room.

Both Prompto and Noctis laughed. Nyx rolled his eyes and turned to Ignis. “Then how about you, Scientia?”

Ignis opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, Gladio squeezed him sideways about the waist. “Sorry to disappoint, but Ignis doesn’t sing.”

Ignis probably should have felt annoyed at Gladio’s defending when he was perfectly capable of doing so himself, but he rubbed his boyfriend’s thick thigh in appreciation nonetheless.

Nyx looked curiously at Gladio. “Well then, how about you, Amicitia? As I recall correctly, you do owe me for graciously lending you my grappling hook.”

Gladio inhaled and glanced at Ignis. “He _did_ let me borrow his grappling hook.”

Prompto blinked, lowering the camera. “Wait… Nyx has a grappling hook?”

Ignis patted the thigh twice. “Go ahead, love. Enjoy yourself.”

Gladio grinned and kissed Ignis’s temple. After giving him one more tight squeeze, Gladio released Ignis and stood up. “All right, Ulric! Let’s see what you got!”

After the two left the booth, Noctis looked to Ignis, raising his eyebrows. “You sure you’re okay with this? They could be singing a love song.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Noctis.” Ignis shook his head. “I’m perfectly confident in my relationship that I can handle Gladio singing with another man.”

“If you say so…”

“Guys!” Prompto exclaimed. “Are we seriously not gonna address Nyx having a grappling hook? Why does he even need one? He can warp, can’t he?”

Noctis waved his hand. “Prompto, some things are better left unanswered. Let’s just pray for Gladio, that he’ll retain his hearing after this.”

Ignis took another sip of his beer as he watched Nyx and Gladio walk onto the stage. Noctis was being absurd. It was just singing, and if Gladio wanted to, who was Ignis to deny?

“Noccy! And friends!”

The arrival of the King, followed by his Shield, took Ignis’s attention away from the stage. Prompto quickly scurried out of the booth so Regis could sit next to his son. Clarus, meanwhile, stood beside the booth, near Ignis.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my boy?” Regis asked, slinging an arm around Noctis’s shoulders.

“Sure am.” Noctis smiled. “Just hoping that Nyx doesn’t spoil my mood afterwards.”

“Ah, yes, he is attempting to sing… and with _your_ man!” Regis turned to Ignis, eyes growing large.

Ignis remained straight-faced. “It is of no bother to me.”

“Truly? But how can you be-“

“Oh em gee! They’re starting!” Prompto shouted, bringing up his camera.

Indeed, Nyx and Gladio were set up on stage with their microphones, and the music began. Nyx danced a little jig with the opening before bringing the mic to his mouth and…

_“I GOT chiLLS!_

_They’re multiPLYIN’_

_And I’m LOSING’ contROL…”_

“Wow, Nyx can seriously _not_ sing,” Prompto remarked, keeping his camera up.

Noctis rubbed his ears. “What did I tell ya?”

“Gods, he should be thankful there isn’t a singing component to the Kingsglaive,” Regis muttered.

Ignis said nothing, narrowing his eyes at Nyx. Gods, he had heard ambulance sirens wail better than Nyx! And the fact that he was singing with-

_No!_

Ignis shook off the thought, cheeks becoming a bit hot. Meanwhile, Nyx finished his verse, and Gladio took center stage.

_“You better shape up_

_‘Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you”_

“All right!” Prompto pumped a fist. “Sing it, Gladio!”

“Yes…” Ignis eyed Gladio. He did have quite a lovely voice… What gave Nyx the right to sing along side him?

“Uh-oh, Ignis!” Regis grinned madly. “Gladio needs a man! And Nyx is right there!”

Ignis took another swing of his drink as Gladio sang off his verse:

_“To my heart I must be true”_

Then, Nyx swung his arm around Gladio’s waist, and they both sang:

_“You’re the one that I want_

_You, oo, oo, honey!”_

“Hey, look at Ignis’s face, Dad!” Noctis tapped Regis’s arm several times. “I think he’s jealous.”

Ignis set his jaw. “I am not jealous.”

Regis’s mouth formed into an ‘O’. “That definitely sounds like jealous to me! Don’t you agree, Clarus?”

“Please leave me out of this.”

Ignis turned away from the Caelums to look back at the singing duo. Nyx’s off-key voice with Gladio’s smooth baritone… And his arm around Gladio…

_“You, oo, oo_

_Are what I need_

_Oh, yes indeed”_

“Cor! Get your arse over here! Ignis is indisputably jealous, and it is hilarity!”

Ignis downed his beer.

Back on the stage, Nyx broke away so Gladio could take it away with the next verse. He gave the audience a big smile.

_“If you’re filled_

_With affection_

_You’re too shy to convey_

_Mediate in my direction_

_Feel your way”_

All of a sudden, a yelp came out of Nyx, followed by a thud. By the time Gladio turned around, Nyx had left the stage, now sprawling flat on a table. And in his original place was Ignis. Fire in his eyes, Ignis brought the mic up to his lips and…

_“I better shape up_

_‘Cause you need a man”_

Gladio was so stunned he nearly missed his line but stumbled into it, albeit late.

_“Need a man_

_Who can keep me satisfied”_

Ignis continued his part while sauntering closer to Gladio.

_“I better shape up_

_If I’m gonna prove”_

Gladio strutted nearer in sync.

_“You better prove_

_That your faith is justified”_

Just as they came within centimeters of each other, Gladio spoke his next line: “A-are you sure?”

Ignis seized Gladio’s waist with one arm.

_“Yes, I’m sure down deep inside_

_“You’re the one that I want!”_

Gladio gaped for a second but then swiftly wrapped his arm around Ignis and took Ignis’s free hand into his own. The two swayed together to the beat while jamming out the rest of the song. Lost to them were the claps in time from the audience before them; all that mattered was their embrace and their voices, perfectly in tune. As the song neared its end, Ignis gazed into those beautiful amber eyes. And high on elation, Ignis jumped to wrap both arms around those broad shoulders and passionately kissed his Gladio. 

The crowd erupted in loud cheers.

From the table, Nyx yelled, “Oh yeah! Get you some, Ignis!”

And from further back:

“Indeed! Get you some, Ignis!”

“REGIS!”

“DAD!”

And the audible slap of the Marshal hitting his palm upon his forehead.

The song finally came to an end, and the exhilaration with it. Ignis broke off the kiss and jumped down from Gladio, staring at the applauding audience, pupils dilating.

“Oh Gods, what have I done?”

A firm arm encircled around his back, bringing him into the safety of Gladio’s chest. Gladio lead the flustered Ignis off the stage and back to the booth, clutching him tighter as the cheers continued around them. He kept the arm even as they retook their seats, rejoining a now positively beaming Regis and shocked Noctis and Prompto.

“Specs!” Noctis exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. “Why didn’t you tell me? Since when do you sing!?

Ignis groaned, leaning against Gladio. “It’s not something I like to do in public…”

“Well, it was most impressive!” Regis proclaimed. “And I am proud of you, Ignis, and you as well, Gladiolus!” Regis looked up to his Shield. “Aren’t you jealous, Clarus? Gladiolus can sing much better than you ever could.”

Clarus seemed to pretend like he didn’t hear.

“And I got all of it on camera!” Prompto jumped in front of the booth, waving his camera excitedly.   
Can’t wait to put this on the Tube! It’s gonna go viral!”

“Prompto!” Ignis hissed, nearly lunging towards the blond. “I swear, if you do that, I will break it!”

Prompto gasped, clutching his camera to his chest. “No! Not my lady!”

Noctis hummed, glancing between Ignis and Prompto. Then, he motioned his dad to let him get out of the booth and slapped Prompto’s back. “Come on. Let’s show Ignis and Gladio what we can do. We’re singing.”

Before Prompto could protest, Noctis grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stage.

“Oh, yes! Noccy and Prom Prom! Do me proud!” Regis cheered, turning full attention to the boys.

Ignis exhaled and rested his head upon Gladio’s shoulder.

“You okay, babe?” Gladio squeezed his hand.

“I think I need another drink.”

“Coming right up, gorgeous.”

As Gladio signaled a waiter, Ignis eyed Noctis and Prompto. At least the audience seemed focused on them now. He relaxed further into Gladio.

~

Mercifully, the rest of party continued smoothly. Thanks to Noctis and Prompto, everyone quickly moved on from Ignis’s sudden performance, and he could enjoy the remainder of the time drinking, eating, and conversing. And now, he was looking forward to a relaxing night of sleep.

Ignis turned off the blow dryer and placed it back on the hook. He gently tossed his downed hair and smoothed the overly large shirt he wore. He then left the bathroom and headed into the bedroom.

Gladio was already there, sitting up under the covers, a book in his hand and hair in a loose bun. He looked to Ignis as he entered and smiled “Hey, you ready?”

“Yes.” Taking off his glasses to place on the nightstand, he got into the other side of the bed and rested under the covers. Gladio turned off the lamp, putting the book away, and settled down next to Ignis. He wrapped his arm around Ignis, who cuddled in close.

“That was… quite a night.” Ignis chuckled.

“Yeah…”

Ignis squinted at Gladio. Even in the darkness, he could make out him biting his lip. And his fingertips seemed jittery against Ignis’s back.

“Love?”

“Iggy.” Gladio moved one hand to Ignis’s cheek. “You know I didn’t mean for that. At all. I wasn’t trying to get you to sing up there.”

Ignis kissed the broad hand. “I’m well aware, I know you never intended that. Quite honestly, I didn’t expect to become so…”

“Jealous?”

Ignis huffed. “More appalled that someone with such a dreadful voice would accompany you.”

Gladio laughed in response, kissing Ignis’s forehead. “So, you’re okay that you sang in public?”

“Well,” Ignis moved an arm around Gladio’s waist. “I think if it’s with you, I can make an expectation.”

Gladio pecked his lips. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you.” Ignis snuggled into the crook of Gladio’s neck. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax in the comforting smell and touch of his wonderful lover.

“So then, I’m not in trouble?”

Ignis hummed and kissed his neck.

“Is that a yes?”

“Goodnight, love.”

“…You’re not going to hide my Cup Noodles again, are you?”

“…”

“…Babe?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Jon Campling and his singing for serving as inspiration for Regis in this fic. I would also like to thank MarshallDFaythe for the h/c of Prompto calling his camera "lady". And thank you again to Raven for the h/c that served as inspiration for this fic. And thanks to you, the reader, for reading this <3
> 
> Be sure to subscribe to the series if you want more Gladnis h/c fics ^^


End file.
